


Brothers in Arms

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Q&A with humans leads to discussion of being related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).



"So is he your brother?"

Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime exchanged a look. Prime shook his head slowly to the innocent question.

"No, though we are of the same basic frame type," Prime explained. "Our sparks were created at different times. Unlike Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Or the Aerialbots. Or the Dinobots."

"But I do consider him my brother in arms." Ultra Magnus gave a smile to his leader for that, and Prime nodded.

"Yes."

The kid who had asked didn't seem all that sure of the answer, but was willing to let someone else speak and the session moved on.


End file.
